


After the Storm

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon - Comics & Movies Combination, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Handcuffs, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light BDSM, M/M, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanart Moonilicious commissioned from me, it takes inspiration from the final part of the story 'catch fumble catch' by Harcourt, though I took some (negligible, hopefully?) Poetic licenses.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonilicious/gifts), [harcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [catch fumble catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658057) by [harcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/pseuds/harcourt). 



> Fanart Moonilicious commissioned from me, it takes inspiration from the final part of the story 'catch fumble catch' by Harcourt, though I took some (negligible, hopefully?) Poetic licenses.


End file.
